


An Apple for a Thought

by remus_bloody_lupin



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Snow White - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Disney, Fairy Tale Retellings, Poetry, Snow White - Freeform, disney poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remus_bloody_lupin/pseuds/remus_bloody_lupin
Summary: A young fourteen year old girl forced into a life of slaving over seven men! What could be the harm?A poem that I wrote for a scholarship on alternative endings for Fairy Tale stories, this one about Snow White.





	An Apple for a Thought

Seven hands, seven mouths,  
Seven people to feed.  
Cleaning this and cleaning that,  
A vacation badly in need.

Snow White this and Snow White that,  
Never even a break!  
Make my bed, clean the sheets,  
It’s almost too much to take.

It’s so much to do, for a girl so young,  
For a girl of fourteen years:  
To slave away for seven men  
And pour out all sweat and tears.

So what would a little bite do?  
Of an apple so red with youth,  
But containing such tint of certain death:  
No one shall know the truth.

No, just a bite,  
A small one too. It will be never known.  
An “evil witch”, well what a trick,  
The cause there was my own.

No more men, or food  
Or muddy feet to clean.  
Just a bite, a small one too,  
And bring an end to my routine.


End file.
